De Varitas y otras cuestiones
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Una joven bruja tiene prejuicios sobre las varitas de saúco. Su madre tendrá que aclararle algunas cosas. One shot. Pequeños spoilers de DH


_**De varitas y otras cuestiones**_

_Potterverso made in Rowling, con sus personajes añadidos, por supuesto._

"A ver si lo he entendido bien" – Sara tenía frente a si a su hija menor – "¿has tenido un duelo con una niña de tu clase porque su varita está hecha de madera de saúco?"

Ana miró fijamente a su madre. Acababan de empezar las vacaciones de Navidad. Lo que prometía ser un periodo feliz había empezado mal, muy mal. Ana había traído muy buenas notas, pero el problema no era ese. También había llegado una lechuza con un texto bastante severo explicando que había enviado a la enfermería a otra niña con la que se había peleado.

"Todo el mundo sabe que quién tiene una varita de saúco no es de fiar…" – dijo con la cara cada vez más colorada.

Sara respiró hondo. Por experiencia, sabía que a ciertas edades era mejor razonar primero y castigar después.

"Eso es una superstición. Y un prejuicio." – dijo con toda la calma del mundo y sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la niña. Ana no dijo nada.

"Una varita dice de la personalidad de su dueño, pero no dice sobre si es o no buena persona". Sara estuvo a punto de mencionar aquello de que el hábito no hace al monje y poner un ejemplo con la ropa, pero inmediatamente recordó que, con trece años, Ana estaba en plena fase de etiquetar a todo el mundo, especialmente sus coetáneos, según lo que se ponían.

"Dice Belén que su madre y su abuela dicen que nunca hay que fiarse de quién tiene una varita de saúco o de tejo" – murmuró Ana, y Sara vio el cielo abierto.

"¿Por qué, si puede saberse?" – preguntó con mucha calma.

"Porque sus dueños practican la magia negra, la que nos da la mala fama de comernos bebés y cosas así."

"¡Ah!" – puso la carta de la tutora sobre la mesa – "Aquí dice que la desarmaste antes de quebrarle el húmero y el cúbito del brazo derecho. Así que le rompiste un brazo como advertencia, o como escarmiento por tener una varita de saúco…¿Te parece bien?"

Ana, muy colorada, bajó la vista y la dejó clavada en la carta.

"Mírame, por favor" – dijo Sara sin abandonar el tono tranquilo. Ana levantó la cabeza un poco asustada. Sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de su madre, estaban a punto de llenarse de lágrimas.

"Espera aquí un momento" – dijo Sara. Se levantó y salió de la habitación. Volvió al cabo de unos momentos que a Ana se le antojaron eternos. Sara le tendió un libro grande y viejo. Era, sin duda, un libro de su bisabuelo, encuadernado en cuero y con letras doradas que rezaban "Sutilezas en la manufactura de Varitas. Por Cuthbert Ollivander. Ediciones Obscurus. 1848 (Traducción por Clara Drake). "Busca en el índice la transferencia de varitas, por favor. Y lee en voz alta"

Ana rebuscó en el índice y después pasó hojas hasta llegar al lugar exacto. Entonces su madre le señaló con el dedo un párrafo.

"Empieza aquí"

"…leyes sutiles gobiernan la titularidad de las varitas, pero la varita vencida generalmente rendirá su voluntad a su nuevo propietario…" Ana levantó la cabeza con cierto horror.

"Según éste autor, ahora tú serías la propietaria de una varita de saúco. Y por tanto, bueno, todo eso que has estado diciendo de las personas que tienen una sería aplicable a ti."

Ahora Ana ya casi no podía contener las lágrimas. Sara respiró hondo. "Pero eso no es exactamente así." – siguió hablando con voz calmada – "de otro modo, un campeón de duelos tendría la casa llena de varitas ajenas, y no sabría cuál usar"

Ana se relajó un poco, aunque no se atrevió a sonreir. Era el efecto que su madre buscaba. Entonces sacó su varita y la puso frente a la niña. Ana, que no era tonta y llevaba un rato detectando que sus excusas eran cada vez peores, ahora, mirando fijamente la varita de su madre, se temió lo peor.

"Sabes de qué está hecha mi varita?" – Sara preguntó suavemente. Ana no podía estar más colorada. "¿De tejo?" – se atrevió a decir.

"En efecto. De tejo, si. ¿Me convierte en alguien tenebroso?"

"Er…no" – contestó Ana.

"Bien. Me alegro de saber que por fin te has dado cuenta de que es una tontería. Y ahora ¿me puedes decir exactamente por qué te has peleado con esa niña?"

"Er…no lo se"

"¿Qué no lo sabes? Eso sí que no tiene sentido".

"Es que…me cae mal…"

"¡Ah! Así que te cae mal y por eso has aprovechado la mínima oportunidad para dejarla hecha unos zorros"

"Lo siento…" – murmuró Ana débilmente, los ojos llenos de lágrimas otra vez.

"¿Hay alguna razón concreta por la que te cae tan mal?"

"Siempre va vestida como si fuera mayor… y usa tacones y maquillaje…y sale con chicos…"

"Ya veo" – Sara tuvo que respirar hondo para no soltar una carcajada. "A ver. Cada persona tiene su ritmo de maduración, y entre tus compañeras de clase observarás que las hay que parecen mujeres hechas y derechas, aunque realmente no lo son, y las hay que siguen jugando con muñecas. Lo que pasa es que ahora tienes poco en común con ella, y como no la entiendes, te cae mal. Dentro de un año o dos, posiblemente la veas de otra manera."

"Yo no quiero volverme como ella…"

"Ni tienes por qué, faltaría más. Cada uno es cada uno. Tampoco tienes por qué convertirte en su amiga. Simplemente, es muy probable que no te parezca tan rara. Y, desde luego, la composición de su varita no la cataloga como mala persona." – Ana estaba llorando en silencio otra vez. Sara hizo aparecer un vaso con agua. "Bebe y tranquilízate" – Ana obedeció – "Y ahora,escúchame" – continuó su madre – "Vas a disculparte con esa niña. Personalmente. Y tu padre y yo decidiremos si vas a esa fiesta que tu amiga Belén prepara para el miércoles. Y además, por si alguien mas te viene con cuentos, quiero que leas esto." - Sara sacó un libro pequeñito, mucho más moderno que el anterior, de tapas de papel y hojas amarillentas. – "Lo que dice sobre el tejo y sobre el saúco." – Sara se levantó, dando por terminada la cuestión. Agitó su varita y una taza humeante apareció en la mesilla de la niña. "Bebe un poco. Te ayudará a dormir".

--x—

"No había pensado yo que tuviéramos estos problemas. Teniendo dos hermanas por delante abriendo camino, creí que espabilaría antes." Mas tarde, Sara hablaba del asunto con su marido. Santi, sentado en un sillón, apuntaba su varita hacia la cunita en la que Jaime dormía plácidamente, mientras un hechizo la movía suavemente.

"Ha sido un año duro para ella. La han desbancado del puesto privilegiado de benjamina de la familia" – dijo él.

Sara, de pié a su lado, metió los dedos entre el pelo de su nuca y masajeó suavemente mientras pensaba. Ana siempre había sido la más pacífica, la que en menos líos se había metido. Ni siquiera pertenecía al Club de Duelo. ¿Adolescencia más celos del hermano que había venido cuando ninguno se lo esperaba?. Sara suspiró y sin darse cuenta dejó de acariciar la nuca de su marido.

"Eso era muy agradable ¿por qué has parado?" – Santiago la hizo volver de sus reflexiones. Sara le miró. "Tu tienes cuatro hermanos más pequeños. ¿Tuviste celos?" – preguntó de pronto.

"No me acuerdo, la verdad. Pero se pasará, no te preocupes."

"Es que en el fondo yo he sido como una hija única. Y además era la pequeña…"

Santiago se había levantado. La cogió por la cintura y la miró fijamente.

"De veras, no te preocupes. Ya verás como lo superamos"

"Supongo que si. Pero no deja de ser duro. Sobre todo para ella."

"Si…" – Santiago la besó suavemente en los labios. Sara no pudo evitar sentirse mejor, y también le besó. Cuando Santiago ya estaba convencido de que lograría relajar completamente a Sara, el niño empezó a llorar, y su madre dejó lo que estaba haciendo para correr junto a la cuna.

"Creo que deberíamos considerar los pros del mito de las brujas malas con varitas de tejo, cielo" – dijo de pronto.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó Sara sin quitar los ojos del interior de la cuna.

"Que tal vez deberíamos considerar la posibilidad de comernos al niño, ahora que está tierno…" – Santiago dijo empezando a reirse.

--x--

"Hay pocos árboles tan misteriosos y mágicos como el tejo. Según Ovidio, el camino hacia el hades estaba bordeado de tejos. Los egipcios utilizaban su madera para construir sarcófagos, debido a su resistencia a la descomposición. Para los celtas era un árbol sagrado. Los guerreros iberos llevaban consigo unas hojas para suicidarse en caso de caer prisioneros del enemigo, debido a su toxicidad, aunque también algunas pociones curativas tienen como componente fundamental semillas y hojas de tejo.".

"El saúco es uno de los árboles con más potencial mágico. Considerado históricamente como el símbolo de la pena y de la muerte, pues se cree que Judas se colgó de un saúco y que de madera del mismo estaba hecha la Cruz de Jesús, lo que ha dado pie a muchas creencias y supersticiones que lo han considerado maldito, aunque en algunas culturas la concepción del mismo es completamente contraria. En el Tirol se cree que si se pone una cruz de saúco sobre la tumba de un difunto y ésta florece, el alma del difunto descansará en paz."

Ana cerró el libro, lo dejó sobre la mesilla. Allí estaba la taza que su madre había dejado. Un olorcillo dulce manaba de su superficie de color miel. Conocía de sobra el brebaje. Era una mezcla de hierbas aromáticas con cierto efecto sedante. Se la bebió. Apagó la luz y cerró los ojos. Los tenía doloridos de contener el llanto. Había sido muy tonta, realmente. Hizo propósitos mentales de comportarse de manera más adulta, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.


End file.
